Eliza Cullen (Twilight Saga: Book 1)
by De-De 20
Summary: Eliza is Edward's sister and she has a gift no one can resist, making her dangerous. Will Edward finding his mate and this one being a human named Bella Swan could change her cold attitude towards her family?
1. Elizabeth Cullen

I walk through the hallways of the school along with my siblings, we are used to be always together when we arrived to a new school, because of the cravings, if you aren't what we are, you probably won't understand why; the answer it's simple, _HUNGER._

I like to say that we all control it, but truth is that not everyone does, there's me and Jasper, we are new to this lifestyle, and we stick together to prevent _'accidents',_ as we used to live with a different lifestyle, we find it hard to be among the humans, but as our adoptive father, Carlisle said, " _if we don't confront it, we may never control it_ ", so that's what we do, we confront our cravings at school, where we surrounded by Humans, all of them with different scents, different weights, different taste, but with our _'condition'_ we have to be in the middle of my _'brothers'_ and _'sisters',_ because if the temptation its strong we can be stopped by one of our siblings.

I look around hugging a book in chest, the scents are to strong that I have to tighten my grip in my book, trying to control the hunger, my golden eyes scanning for a way out, I never liked to hurt people but like I said before, the hunger is a bitch.

 _Okay, concentrate Eliza, where to go?_

I look around and find where I can go, there's a door at the end of a hallway

 _Right, that way_

As soon that thought came, I feel a hand in my upper arm, holding me tight, I cursed under my breath for be stupid, I can guess is Edward, who probably just read my mind, I look to my left and indeed, it's Edward who has his gaze straight ahead, not watching me, but I'm sure he's listening to my thoughts and Jasper's, I look at him for confirmation of that and he slightly nods, I look where I thought I could used it as a scape and sighed in annoyance, I look straight ahead trying to ignore all the humans heart beats and their whispering, I look each one of siblings before looking straight head again.

At my left, there's Edward, who I mentioned before, he can read minds and he is utterly quiet, he like me has golden eyes, he has sandy blonde hair, like all of us, his skin is pale, and right now he is wearing a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans.

At my other side, there's Jasper, who like me and all of us, has golden eyes and pale skin, and he like me, its new to their lifestyle, and we are serious, so we don't hurt anyone, he is blonde and he can read and control the emotions, to him we are like an open book, if we want to hide something from him, we wouldn't be able to, he is wearing a bottom light green shirt and black jeans.

Next to him, there's Alice, she is like the imperative little sister, always with a happy face, she has dark black hair in a pixie style, she likes to wear black clothes, she is wearing a black dress with black shoes, her right hand is linked with Jasper's left hand, like Edward, she is a pain in the ass for me, she can see the future, so I can't decide anything _'bad'_ or she will see it, and if I am about to do something wrong, she tells me or distracts me; From all of my siblings, I have to be more careful with both of them.

Next to Edward, there's Emmett and Rosalie, they like Alice and Jasper, are mates, a couple destined to be together to be more specific. Emmett is really strong, he has black short hair and has a childish attitude, always joking around, but he always manages to calm down with a look of Rosalie, she is beautiful, blonde and with grace in everything she does, for me, she could've been a model in her human years, and of course, this days, If she has a gift, I'm not sure, because I've never seen her use one, so it's probably she doesn't have one, but who I know, maybe she has a gift.

And finally There's me, the last of the Cullen siblings, the last member to join their Clan, my name is Elizabeth, I'm standing, I mean walking between Jasper and Edward, I have dark brown hair, and my gift it's difficult to control, literally every word it comes out of my mouth can easily be an order, so that's why I don't talk to much and the others understand and respects that, to every person their gift are amazing but to me I feel it as a curse, I'll explain what is it like, it's like compulsion, I can order a person to do whatever I want, but like I can't control it, everything it comes out of my mouth is an order, so you got it: I don't talk because for fear to make a person to kill itself.

I belong to the Cullen's, they are a Clan, but we like to call ourselves a family, our _'parents'_ are Carlisle and Esme, they are wonderful _'people',_ currently we live in Forks, a small town where the sun is rarely out, in our conditions we can't be in the sun, or we'll be exposed and send to the Volturis.

Today as we all are walking to our respective classes, which I'm never alone, we can hear all the whispering at us, while we pass next to the other students, I just smirk slightly trying to hold my breath, even if I don't need it, and try to avoid eye contact with someone and practically compel them, even if I don't know how to do it without talking but I don't want to risk it. As I arrived to my first class, that I have with Emmett, I looked ahead trying to ignore my brother's smirk at me, while giving me his arm to take me with him, I rolled my eyes slightly and take his arm to go to our class.

~8~

After school, I find myself at Edward's car riding us at home, like me, he doesn't talk to much, especially when he is with me because he knows I won't answer him, but our silences are never uncomfortable, I like being in silence, I close my eyes trying to shut everything down, but I can feel the car slowing down so I flutter my eyes open and look to my right, indeed we have arrived to our Victorian white House, in the woods, outside of the town, so no-one suspect from us and we can freely hunt without being questioned

I looked to my left to Edward and I see him staring at me

 _What?_

Iaskedtohiminmymind _,_ which I know he is reading right now, he shakes his head and smiles an amused smile to the one I frowned a bit, I looked at him for a couple of seconds before shrugging it off. We head out of the car, that it's in our garage, I grab my things and walk through the doors to greet our dear mother Esme, she is beautiful with a motherly face and brown hair, in the moment she sees me, she has a bright smile in her face, which I can't ignored and returned, she opens wide her arms and I gladly accept her hug, we stood for a good 5 seconds like that and when I broke the hug I try to avoid her gaze, because knowing her, I'll be able to talk and I can't be sure if my _'gift'_ will hurt her so I keep avoiding her gaze even when she asked me about school.

"How was school?" I nodded once to assure her I was listening, she grabbed my chin and gently made me look at her "It's okay, Eliza, you won't hurt me" I send her a small smile and surrounded her so I could walk inside, Carlisle was waiting for us, he received me with a hug and small kiss in my forehead.

"You did it great, Eliza, no accidents, I can tell?" He asked me softly, I shook my head with a small smile and look pass him, he follows my gaze and nods "Okay, we'll talk later" he says kindly, I look at Edward and talk to him with my mind

 _Can you tell them it won't work, nothing will come out of my mouth, I don't want to, so don't push me_

He looks at me and sigh, but nods. After that I speed to my bedroom and grab a book to read, not without hearing what Edward told the others

" _She doesn't want to be push_ "

" _But she won't hurt us, I've been telling her that_ " I heard Esme said, I sighed to her motherly concern, but smile a small smile

" _Yeah, tell her that, she is so stubborn_ " I smirked and shook my head to Emmett;s childish response

" _She will, it's a matter of time_ " it was Alice, talking with her ' _I-know-it-all_ ' voice, I chuckled to my thoughts and I make sure Edward didn't listen, I keep reading trying to shut them down, but I can't

" _Well, it's her choice, we can't force her to do something she doesn't want to, she has tried, remember? It didn't go well_ " I nodded my head to Carlisle's response.

A few years back, after a couple of years of joining their Clan, I tried to talk normally, but everything I said they got it as an order, I thought it was normal at the beginning because of the lack of use, but suddenly it went wrong when I mistakenly made a girl cut herself when I was angry, so all the blood made myself and Jasper to go in predator mode and almost killed the girl, if it weren't for Emmett and Edward, we would've kill her, I was devastated, so I did what I thought it was right, I made her forget about what happened and we left town, since then I've shut myself down without talking to anyone, but with time I stared to talk with Edward telepathically, he understood and sometimes, like today, he works as translator to me, when I want to communicate with them.

I closed my book and put my hair in a ponytail and left my room and went downstairs, I sighed when I didn't see anyone, but I smirked to myself counting until three

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

And then I saw Alice coming towards me jumping up and down, I chuckled knowing what she saw me doing, you'll see, when someone makes their mind up to something, she is the first one to know.

"Oh, no, you're not hunting without me" she told me sternly, I shook my head innocently smiling, knowing that she saw my decision of going hunting alone, "We are coming with you" she told me, I looked at her confused and she smiled at me turning around and bringing Jasper. I smiled at him and he returned it, we nodded and left to hunt.

~8~

After our hunt we left to the house, I felt a lot better, but no that better as drinking human blood, soon as the thought came I heard Edward's voice

"Eliza" I looked at him and his warning look, I looked down ashamed of the thought

"Sorry" I whispered without looking at them, if we weren't vampires, they probably wouldn't have listened, but I know they did.

"It's okay, sometimes I feel the same, Liza" Jasper told me, I looked at him grateful and nodded my head, I closed my eyes to prevent myself of looking and said

"Goodnight" I said quietly walking towards the stairs, trying to not sound it as an order and looked down avoiding their eyes

I sped to my bedroom not without hear their responses of _"till tomorrow",_ I smiled and went to read waiting for another day to come.


	2. Cafeteria

I walk slowly through the hallways of the school, I wanted to practice my self-control without having my siblings in my back

I held my breath when I passed a blonde haired guy with blue eyes, I glance at him by the corner of my eyes and noted he was staring at me

I stop in my tracks looking at him and took a deep breath, his scent filling my nose, I waited a couple of seconds and I relaxed, seeing I could control my hunger; even having animal blood this morning, it's difficult to control it, the fact I'm new to this diet, makes it harder, but I cheer inside while hearing the heart of the guy beats faster than normal, a sign of fear.

 _Why?_

Because I'm staring at him with cold, wide eyes, not showing emotion, I hear him gulp and I smirked slightly, looking at his neck, I gulped knowing that if stay more time near him, I could dry him of blood, I shook those thoughts and looked back to those blue eyes staring at me with fear, I tilted my head aside and looked away, walking away to where I first was headed, I heard him sigh of relief. I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding and made my way to the cafeteria.

~8~

In my way to enter imside, I feel an arm linked with my mine and looked back to where Alice was smiling at me, I smiled back and noted that the others were expecting me, I sighed annoyed and rolled my eyes, only to get back a sly, amused smirk from Emmett

I shook my head and I raised my eyebrows nodding slightly, almost unnoticeable by humans my head to the cafeteria, telling them to get inside

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and they walked first through the doors, then Alice and Jasper and then me and finally Edward.

As soon as I arrived at the door, I heard three girls talking about us, it was normal for us to hear gossip girls, but what it made me hear this girls talking was the new voice, one of a shy girl, I scanned the cafeteria before entering and I saw her with a light brown haired girl and another with brown hair and glasses, she was a new student I could tell

I listened to their conversation.

 _"...Cause they are all together, like together, together"_ the light brown haired girl was saying as Rosalie and Emmett entered the cafeteria, I had an amused face hearing them talking, they were whispering, but I was hearing them, like I knew they were listening to her, she kept talking as Rosalie and Emmett walked pass them, she leaned in her seat to het closer to the shy girl and whispered to her

" _The blond girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy is Emmett, they are like a thing..._ " I stopped hearing them talking about Rosalie and Emmett's relationship because it'll maKe feel like puke, but I could note the curiosity in the shy girl's eyes at the description of my family, I focused on them again when they stared talking about Alice and Jasper, I knew the students were talking about them and I smirked slightly to their reactions when Jasper spun Alice, I murmured to them under my breath "show off"

Alice giggled as I listened to the girl's explanation of them " _The little dark haired girl is Alice, she is really weird"_ I clenched my hands into fits when I heard her talking like that, but took a deep breath when I felt a wave of calm pass through me, thanks to Jasper, knowing he's always aware of my emotions, because when I'm angry, everything's out control with me, I unclenched my fits and kept walking " _And she is with Jasper, the blond one that looks like it's in pain"_ they passed next to the girls and I kept walking, when I was near them I heard them talking about Carlisle, I passed next to them and I felf curious as to what they were saying about me " _The quiet brown haired girl, she's Eliza, she is the last Dr. Cullen adopted, she doesn't talk to anyone, and she's kind of a loner and her look is kind of creepy sometimes_ " I smirked when I passed them and stared at them with my cold, wide golden eyes, I looked back to the front " _See what I mean?"_ I glanced to the shy girl and saw her interest, she wasn't scared of me, I arrived to our table and sat down elegantly

I didn't know I was staring at the girls until I felt Jasper's hand in my shoulder, I looked back to them and smiled reassuringly telling him I was okay, I looked to where Edward was coming and I glanced to the girls, the shy girl looked at Edward and whispered to them

 _"Who is he?"_

I smirked catching Edward's eyes, he looked at me amused as I motioned him to the girls with a slight move of my eyes, he looked at me confused but I returned my sight to the others when they were talking and I smiled at my siblings, hearing the girls when they talked about my brother

" _That's Edward Cullen_ " He was walking towards us with his sight at us, but when he heard his name, he looked to the girls with only his eyes and then looked at me and saw my amused face, he slightly narrowed his eyes, in a way a human couldn't note, I looked down smiling and turned my gaze to Alice, who was talking with Jasper. " _It's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is enough for him"_ I chuckled lightly and saw that Edward smiled chuckling to their statement, I looked at him amused and she continued with a chuckle " _It's like I care, you know"_ I saw the shy, brown haired girl looked at Edward with interest, but after her friend said that she looked away from Edward disappointed, I looked at her curiously as Edward sat next to me, I looked at him and smiled

 _You have some admirors, Eddy._

I smirked to the nickname I gave it to him, he sighed and looked at me with a warning look.

"Don't start Eliza" I smiled innocently at him and he smiled shaking his head, he stopped and looked to the shy girl, I looked away and focused my hearing in my brothers and sisters conversation, but it didn't stop me from glancing at the look the shy girl had when she looked at Edward, I glanced at Edward and saw him staring at her intensely and I new he was trying to read her mind, after a couple of seconds he looked away and looked at me, I gave him a small smile and he smiled back, I looked back to the girl and caught her eye and I did what I've never done before with other humans, I gave her a warm smile and not a cold look.


	3. Danger

After my English class, I walked through the hallways to my math class when I stopped at the door of Edward's class, Biology. I decided to wait for him, because his next class is with me.

I waited until the bell rang, but before it rang I saw Edward walking fast towards the door to where I was standing, I frowned when he grabbed my hand and took me away from the classroom.

 _What's wrong, Edward?_

I asked him mentally, the only answer I got was his grip in my arm tighten, I frowned when he took me to the secretary's office. He let go my arm and turned to face me.

"Wait here, okay?" I could tell he was serious and breathing heavily, I nodded and waited as we made his way inside

A couple of seconds later I heard him argue with the secretary about changing from his biology class, I was confused about that when I felt a delicious scent, I took a deep breath and looked next to me, the new girl was walking to the secretary office, her scent filled my nose, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle, so I looked at her before she enter, she caught my eyes for a second and looked away quickly, she entered the office and Edward left the office almost running, he grabbed my arm again and lead us to our next class.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly, he stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath looking at me surprised, I gave him a concerned look

"Everything's okay, Eliza, let's go class" he took my hand and he led us to our math class.

After class we left home.

~8~

When we arrived, Alice told Esme that I talked to Edward today, I glared at her when she told her excitedly.

"See? I told you she would talk again" she said smiling, I bit my lip to prevent myself to laugh and I felt Jasper next to me laugh under his breath

"Yeah, everything went out fine" he replied, obviously feeling my amusement. I rolled my eyes and stood up when Esme came to me and hugged me

"Please, now I would like you to say something to me, you won't order me" she said softly, I smiled to her and pulcer away from the hug.

"Okay" I said quietly, but avoided eye contact, "Will you ..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say, I sighed and looked at her face sadly

"You'll do great next time" she said, I was going to tell her I wouldn't like to be push but she cut me off gently "I won't push you, take your time, okay" she smiled at me and I returned the smile, I grabbed my things and sped to my room. When I arrived, I sat down in my coach in my room and grabbed a book and I started reading when I heard Edward downstairs talking to us to come to the living room. I shut close my book and ran downstairs frowning.

~8~

When he told us about the scent of the new girl being to strong that it'll be difficult for him to control himself being near her, that he wanted her blood but at the same time he wanted to take care of her but it was being difficult to concentrate near her, he told us that he'll go to Alaska for a couple of days to clear his mind.

Probably, the only ones that understood how he felt were me and Jasper, but we didn't say anything to him, to not make him feel bad, we left to our respective rooms and I finished reading my book until the next morning

~8~

The next morning, I found out that Edward left in the middle of the night

 _How did he left without me realizing it?_

No idea, maybe I was too deep in my thoughts I didn't realize when he left. Anyway, we continued our routine to go to school, but this time I left with Jasper and Alice, because I knew how Emmett drives and that's a big ' _no no'_ for me

When we arrived to the school, I noted the new girl standing in her car, I frowned when she looked toward us, I looked away quickly and linked my arm with Alice's, noticing Jasper also looking back, I gave him a questioning look, he shook his head and we left to class.

~8~

Edward did stay away from a couple of days and every time I could note the new girl, Bella, as I heard some of her friends called her looked to us as if looking for someone and I wasn't the only one who noticed it, first it was Jasper and the Alice and then the others, I used to look at her and then at Alice expectantly to give me an explanation but she never did, so I shrugged it off.

It passed a couple of days to Edward's return, I was happy about it and of course Jasper never forgot to mention it, I hugged him tight and we left to hunt all of us together as the good family we are.

~8~

The next Morning, it resulted it was a raining morning, one of my favorite days

NO sun = NO exposition to ourselves

And plus we had a fresh day. Not that I can feel the cold because I am cold, but I like the view.

We were at school, I lead Edward to his biology class like a small child, he found it amusing but I wanted to spend more time with one of my favorite siblings, the first being Jasper but I never mentioned it to anyone.

"Okay, I know you missed me, but you don't have to do this, Liza" he used one of all the nicknames my family has for me, I smiled shaking my head, and raised my eyebrows at him winking

I left before he could say anything and he entered his classroom, I left to my own class

When it ended, I left to pick Edward to his class because, _well I missed him_.

~8~

When I arrived to the door of Biology, I saw him talking with Bella, the new girl, I smiled and wanted to eavesdrop into their conversation but I'll take a lot of concentration and there were to many students.

Because it takes a lot of concentration to focus into keeping calm and not to breath the human's scents and so far I was doing good with my self-control that I didn't want to ruined it

So I left the two lovebirds to talk but anyway I knew he wasn't one to spend a lot of time with a human girl so I waited for him near the lockers were they were standing holding my breath and staying far as I could from the students in the hallway, I didn't bother to listen because he already was leaving her walking towards me

He looked at me as I gave him a tense smile for all the humans near around me, he put his arm in my shoulders in a sided hug, and I put my own arm around his waist

"You know that being alone in a corridor with a lot of people in your condition, can lead you to lose control?" Edward asked me quietly after five seconds of being in silence.

"I know" I answered quietly nodding my head with a small smile in my face "But I wanted to be with my big brother, so it's worth it" He squeezed my shoulder and laughed quietly.

"Anything interesting with new girl?" I asked when we were heading our next class, he glanced at me by the corner of his eyes and smirked slightly

"Her name's Bella, Eliza" he answered me amused "You've been talkative today" he pointed it out, I shrugged looking down

"I try to be careful of what I say" I told him and looked at him with a smirk, "But I'm not the only one" I stopped near the doors. He stopped and looked at me intensely, probably reading my mind

"You heard us" it was a statement, I shook my head smiling "I wanted to know about her, that's it, see you in the lot after class" he avoided the subject and left without a response and I went to my classes

~8~

After class I met him in the lot with the others waiting for me

"You did it great, Liz" Alice greeted me with a hug. Jasper was next to her smirking at me, I smirked back and looked at Edward so we could leave, but he was looking at other side of the parking lot, I followed his gaze and I saw Bella, I sighed and looked back at Alice.

I was about to argue with Edward to leave when I heard a whistle, I looked to the sound seeing Bella almost getting killed by a car, when I saw Edward next to her my eyes widen slightly to the sight and I looked to the others, they were kind of angry but calm, I composed myself and left in Edward's car

He's going to have a talk at home.

~8~

I wanted to go with Rosalie to talk to Carlisle about the problem but Esme and Emmett didn't let me go because in the hospital there's too blood and it would be difficult for my self-control so I stayed at home waiting for the others to arrive

I knew Rosalie was going to be really pissed, I was too,because it was probably that because of that accident, we were going to be expose to Bella and it was going to be a problem for us.

When Edward arrived, he found a couple of angry gold eyes because of the situation, one of them being mine's.

"It's she worth it?" Is the only thing I asked him when he looked at me, I ignored how Esme's smiled at me, but I wanted to make sure I got his answer, he didn't answer what I asked but he did say something

"Like I said to Carlisle and Rosalie, I couldn't let her die" he said and left to his room, I nodded and looked down, I looked at Esme and smiled at her

I said goodnight and left to my room.


	4. Greenhouse

After a couple of days later of Bella's incident and Edward's almost exposing, the school arranged a trip to a greenhouse, I was still angry at Edward about not being careful around the human girl, so I spent more time with Jasper, ignoring Edward in the process.

Jasper obviously knew how angry I was at Edward but he never mentioned anothing about it, so here I am walking towards the school bus that's going to take us to the greenhouse from a school project or something like that, next to me was walking Jasper, then Alice and Edward next to her, but being the immature girl I am, I ignore him linking my arm along Jasper's.

Suddenly Edward stops walking and tilted his head aside listening, I followed his gaze where I think he's listening and I'm not surprised when I see the human Bella in my lInge of view, I pursed my lips and looked from Edward to the bus and hesitantly made my mind and followed Alice and stood next to her.

After a couple of seconds, the professor called us to aboard the bus so I followed Jasper and ignored Edward when he laughed amused, probably for the stutter of the human boy who was talking to Bella, he looks down when I pay no attention to him and he follows me.

"Liza, will you keep avoiding me?" He asked me so quiet humans wouldn't hear him, I ignored him and kept walking until I reached a seat.

~8~

When we arrived to the greenhouse I couldn't stay more time with the lovebirds Alice and Jasper so I walked behind them in front of Edward, he obviously was listening to my annoyed thoughts about the couple and laughs amused next to me

 _Shut up_

I commanded him playfully in my mind because saying it out loud could sound as an order and I'm not willing to risk it. I sighed and walked in front of the happy couple completely bored out of my mind hearing for once the professor's lesson.

I stopped walking admiring some plants when I hear the human girl talking to Edward from somewhere behind me, I narrowed my eyes at the plant, focusing my hearing to them.

" _You didn't answer my question_ " Edward was telling her

" _You don't answer any of mine, so.._." the human girl Bella, told him. I glanced at them seeing them walking towards me so I started walking admiring the plants still listening _"You don't even say hi to me"_

" _Hi_ " was Edward's smart response. Bella scoffed making a smirk play on my lips as I keep listening

" _Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?"_ She asked exasperated, I pursed my lips sending a warning look to Edward by the corner of my eyes, which I wasn't sure he saw

 _"Yes. I had an adrenaline rush"_ Edward told her " _It's very common, you can goggle it"_ he continued amused, I shook my head chuckling and started walking

 _"Floridians. That's what is in Jacksonville"_ Bella answered annoyed

I was bored so I decided to go but not before I heard someone slipping and almost falling, so I looked back and saw Edward with Bella's arm helping her standing on her feet, I chuckled in amusement.

When he saw me he narrowed slightly his eyes and I looked away quickly when he returned to the human, " _At least watch where you walk_ " I left not wanting to hear their conversation and left to find Alice and Jasper.

~8~

When I found them, they were in their way to the bus, I smiled at Jasper and linked my arm with his following Alice.

When we arrived a known scent fill my nose and I rolled slightly my eyes tensing, I slowed my pace and I glared with my trademark cold look at Bella, Jasper squeezed my arm whispering

"I know you don't like her, but at least be civil" he told me in amusement, I looked at him sighing, but avoided to look at the human girl my brother is very fond of.

"Hi" Alice said looking at Edward and the looked at Bella interrupting their conversation, me and Jasper standinh in a proper distance about 5 steps away from her, each of us with a good excuse, Jasper because he doesn't want to hurt her and me because I don't exactly like her. "Are you going to ride with us?" Alice asked her smiling

"No, our bus is full" Edward answered her for Bella and stopped inside the bus without waiting a response for neither of them, I stayed quiet with my arm still linked with Jasper waiting for her to live so we can aboard it

She looked disappointed by his answer and moved away, we followed Alice to the bus, who stopped a second to look at Bella apologetically and then we left.


	5. She knows

The next day after the greenhouse we had our classes and it was too boring that really I wanted something interesting to happen, but of course I didn't want anything to do with the human girl, Bella; For once I agree with Rosalie. She is dangerous being near us because she could expose us.

We sat in our usual table in the cafeteria, ' _eating_ ' this disgusting food, like people call it.

 _I don't understand how humans can eat this, it's the most disgusting, horrible ... Food_

I glared at the plate of potatoes in front of me and saw two amused faces, one being Jasper's because he obviously felt the disgust coming from me in waves and Emmett's because of my face. I glared at him making him laugh at me, putting a potato in his mouth teasing me

I threw the potato back in my plate, not wanting to eat it but to keep appearances. I took a sip from the soda that it was disgusting too, but fortunatelly could manage to swallow keeping a normal face

I was slightly hearing what they were talking and I would nod every so often pretending I was listening. I noticed by the corner of my eyes that Edward stood and walked away

i followed his movements with my eyes and I found out he was talking to Bella, I rolled my eyes but I didn't want to hear the human voice so I tried to focus on Emmett and his childish attitude. But still, I couldn't help myself hearing the girl told him to have fun, _Ha! She's funny_ , but she invited him to La Push, I pursed my lips and I hope he would say no, for her and our own safety

I sighed of relief, grabbing the soda and taking a sip when he said no.

~8~

After school we left home and we keep it to our normal activities.

Edward with the Piano.

Jasper and Emmett playing with Emmett's video game, I swear they'll never shut up when they'll lose and keep playing ' _revenges_ '

Alice grabbing outfits for each one of us to everyday changing it at last time because of her visions, _and_ _bla, bla, bla_

Carlisle working at the hospital.

Rosalie and Esme in the kitchen; Esme watching her cook shows learning to cook, but then getting disappointed nof having someone to taste it and Rosalie watching her

And me reading a book in the living room with the noises of everyone in the house keeping me calm and relaxed.

In the middle of my reading I couldn't stop thinking about Bella about how close she could be in reveling what we are and for once in a long time I was actually scared of what will happen if she knows. I sighed and focused in my surroundings searching for Edward's piano music, I found it and I concentrated on the musical notes and finally for a long time I closed my eyes and relaxed, forgetting that we were seriously in danger to getting expose to a silly human girl.

~8~

The next morning it resulted to be a sunny one. THe sun was up and shining and it prevented us of coming out

I glared at the sky from the window in my room while putting some books in my shelter. It usually was closet and rainy on Forks but days like this we couldn't go out and take the risk to getting expose.

You'll see, we don't burn in the sun as you'll probably think at contrary we sparkle, I know it's silly and ridiculous, but our skin it's like porcelain but to strong at the same time

When we are in the sun our skin sparkles like small diamonds.

That's why we can go out, because it would be weird and suspicious seeing a person with diamond skin.

I finished saving my books in its place and I grabbed a book I haven't read in years, I smiled slightly and vamp sped towards the living room, getting comfortable and starting with the reading.

~8~

I was too concentrated in my book that I barely sensed Edward taking the keys of his car, when I did, I placed my book in the small table next to the coach I was siting with a frown in my face and when he was about to leave, I vamp speed in front of him, between him and the door, stopping him from leaving

"Where are you going?" I asked him softly trying not to compel him but with a tone of warning in my words

He sighed looking at me "I need to take sometime outside, I need some fresh air" he answered, I bit my lip considering, I knew he was lying, I knew he was going to visit the human, Bella, but I was no-one to prevent him to do whatever he wants, I sighed and stepped aside looking down

"Be careful" I said quietly and knowingly, he stopped and looked down at me with a small smile "Don't get in trouble for her" I said not looking at him but I glanced at him as his smile turned into a frown

"I know you want the best for all of us and that you're protecting us, Eliza" he said softly and smiled "But nothing it's gonna happen to me" he hugged me and I returned it gladly

"I know, but better be safe than sorry" I said with a small smile, "Be careful" I said and left to the coach to continue reading without waiting a reply, he chuckled walking away

I waited to hear the engine of the car and I sighed when I couldn't hear it anymore, I shook my head and focused on the book hoping Edward wouldn't do anything stupid in front of Bella.

~8~

A couple of hours later, I heard two cars park in the garage, one of them belonging to Carlisle as I could smell his scent and the other driver I can tell is Edward, I glanced at them with my book in my hands when they entered the house and saw their serious faces, I frowned putting the book aside and stood up slowly walking to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked them quietly with the same care I have when I talk trying prevent myself to compel them, they looked at me surprised for a second because I talked to Carlisle first, when I barely talk to him and he always is the one who begins the conversation but they quickly composed themselves given the circunstances

"Another attack" Carlisle answered me, I sighed looking down "Everyone thinks is an Animal attack, but we know better" he added quickly leaving, but not before giving me a reassurance smile. I smiled back and looked at Edward

"How did it go?" I asked him with raised eyebrows, he laughed and told me about how he saved Bella from those guys

I could tell there was more to the story when he told me he took her to dinner but I didn't push because if he didn't tell me, it means it's something it would piss me off.

After a little talk he left to his room and I took my book and left to mine, waiting for the next day to come.

~8~

The next day resulted to be a good cloudy day, _well_ at the beginning because as I could control myself pretty good, I could stand being in the same room with a few humans without loosing control and feeling I would lose it.

It ended bad when after class I spotted Edward slightly angry and confused with a hint of realization when Bella passed next to him he looked at me and looked back at Bella and followed her, I frowned and left home waiting for him to return

When he didn't, we started to worried.

~8~

When he arrived he told us a shocking but expect news

Bella knows.

She wasn't going to tell to anyone and he wasn't going to fight his instincts to stay away and was gonna be with her.

Let's hope Edward understand the danger he's putting through and don't messes it up


	6. Meeting Bella Swan

The next day, Edward left to pick Bella to take her to school not bothering in asking as he'll knew our reactions

And we had all the reason to be pissed off, he was risking all of our lifes by being with her. Oh, how much I wish i had control of my gift to compel Bella and send her away, but as I said, my gift is unpredictable, who knows if it'll have the result I want or I'll make it worse

So, gift aside. I rode with the others in Rosalie's red convertible

~8~

When we arrived at the school, we noticed everyone staring at the new couple Edward and Bella getting out of Edward's Volvo.

We parked in our unusal place, all of us glaring at our reckless brother, Rosalie in the driver's seat, Emmett behind her, Alice next to Rosalie, Jasper behind Alice and me between Emmett and Jasper, he spared us a small glance shrugging, making me glare at him harder

I was angry at him for being stupid of letting know about our secret and expose us to the human girl, but I got my moth shut for fear of ordering him to do something he doesn't want to " _force him_ " to stay away from her when it could go wrong

They entered the school as I sent daggers with my eyes to Bella's back, I shook my head as we climbed out of the car, I linked arms with Jasper, I knew he could feel my anger and tension towards Edward and combined with his self-control... _Well_ , lets say it awaits us a hard day to control our hunger, Jasper because he hasn't practiced being alone near humans for fear of hurting them and me because I'm so angry that I'm won't be concentrating in my self-control

~8~

All the eyes were in Edward and Bella when they decided to sit together at lunch, I sighed knowing this will end bad, but still I kept it to myself not wanting to make my siblings day worse

~8~

After school we left home and when we arrived Esme, not seeing Edward with us asked where he was

"I guess he's with the human girl, Bella" I answered her politely, looking at her smiling softly, she smiled brightly at me, happy that I talked to her freely without her asking me, I smiled at her and hugged her, leaving the others surprised of me talking

I chuckled amused and left the room so they could about interest facts, one of them being Edward being with a human and the other: me talking

~8~

When Edward arrived I was reading a book, since Bella Swan moved here and got Edward's attention, I've been reading too much to keep my mind out of problems

When he entered, he was smiling and gathered all the family in the living room, I was still angry at him and for the second time, I was with Rosalie against his idea.

"I'm going to invite Bella to house tomorrow, so she can meet you all" he said once we were in the living room, I scoffed shaking my head and stood up not looking at Edward's eyes directly

"Why?" Rosalie asked angrily, it was obvious the hate she had towards Bella, I didn't hate her exactly, just that she was human and could hurt our secret

"This is going to end bad" I murmured to myself sending disapproving looks to Edward, but besides that I stayed quiet

"She knows the truth and she's been telling me that she's going to keep out secret" he said, a pointed look at the last sentece directed towards me and Rose, I rolled my eyes and shared a look with Rosalie, I pursed my lips and looked at Edward

 _You know as well as I do, this going to end Bad, I agree with Rose, Edward_

I said to Edward mentally, he sighed and shota small glare to me and Rosalie and looked at Carlisle and Esme pleadingly asking them to let the human to come. I looked at Rose and sent her an apologetic smile, she returned it gratefully thanking me for sticking up for her

After a while of talking ' _sense_ ' to us, Carlisle and Esme agreed to Edward to bring Bella to meet us, I looked at Jasper, who already was looking at me with a glint of fear in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was thinking as he proabbly knew what I was thinking, we both had the same fear, maybe I didn't like Bella, but that didn't mean I would want to hurt her, and tomorrow she being here to close to us, it'll mean we'll have to be careful maybe I'll be good in controlling myself but still, I was afraid that I'll hurt her

~8~

The next day, a Saturday morning, was the day Edward decided to bring Bella. I was still against his idea, but I decided to keep my mouth shut not wanting another fight with my brother. Esme wanted to cook to Bella so that's what she told Edward she was going

Lets say I agreed with her, just to bother Edward

"C'mon, Ed, it's just dinner" I said to him smirking with double meaning hoping he wouldn't catch it, unfortunately, Emmett did so he chuckled/

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and left to the kitchen with Esme, I gave her a small smile and she gave me another

"So, I've heard you've been talkative these days" she said as Carlisle placed vegetables and some kitchen instruments, he smiled at us and went to the TV turning it on

"Yes, I have" I answered her quietly smiling at her, Istarted to cut the tomatoes and lettuce that esme would use in whatever she'll do to dinner, while Carlisle and Esme started on the oven "But I still try to be careful" I said to her without eye contact

"I see" she said kindly, I glanced up at her and gave her a reassuring smile I chuckled taking a deep breath, looking at her straight in the eyes

"I'm trying, I really am" I said truthfully, she smiled at me sighing happily, I chuckled and continued cutting the food

~8~

After a while, Emmett and Rosalie joined us on the kitchen

Emmett being the childish guy he is started annoying me taking some tomatoes and lettuce and waving them to my face making me slap his hands each time becuase of the smell of the food and Rosalie would look at us bemused

After Carlisle found a Cooking Channel on the TV, Esme started to do some Italian plate, I laughed at Emmett while him being childish, spending good time in familiy

We hadn't too much on the kitchen, but Rosalie not wanting to be doing anything, was willing to help me with the lettuce. I was cutting it while she placed in on a bowl.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked us annoyed watching me and Emmett keep cutting Lettuce and Tomatoes in the bowl she was carrying, I chuckled amused and continued cutting tomatoes

"Her names Bella" Emmett answered her in amusment, I laughed lightly along Esme

"I'm sure she'll love it, no matter what" Carlisle told us smiling reassuringly while he was in the oven, I shook my head amused but I still had this insecure feeling this was going to end bad

I suddenly stopped my activities when I felt an strong human scent fill the house, I took a deep breath tightening my grip on the knife I was holding, tensing in the moment I heard her voice

She was coming along with Edward, I was being careful of not to break anything with my strenght. Apparently no one had noticed my tense stance and I was glad with it, becuase otherwise I would have more attention on me and that'll make me more nervous than what I already was

"Oh, here comes the human" Rosalie's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I looked to the entrance where I smelled her scent

I looked down trying to compose myself, I heard something break in my hand and looked to the knife I was holding, I heard Esme making her way towards Edward and Bella while Emmett waved at them with the knife **,** a smirk in his face.

"Bella, we are making Italian food" Esme said kindly to her, I tried to keep myself from breathing her scent, I was feeling nervous but I tried to hide it

I noticed Edward looked at Esme before looked at Bella smiling

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother" Bella looked at all of us smiling and I sent her a tense smile, She and Esme exchanged a few words in Italian and I smiled a small smile still tense

Carlisle still cooking in the oven looked at Bella smiling "It's given us a excuse for using the kitchen for the first time" I looked back to my broken knife, I grimaced looking at it and grabbed another trying to distract myself from temptation, but I kept listening

"I hope you're hungry" Esme told Bella

"Yes, absolutely" Bella answered her politely, I looked back at them and saw Edward awkardly annpoyed

"She already ate" he said looking back at us apologetically

 _Yeah, right!_

Me and Rosalie at the same time broke something

Rosalie the bowl where we put the vegetables and me the second knife I grabbed but for some different reasons: Rosalie annoyed for her presence in the house and me because I was trying to keep myself under control

They glanced at us but I couldn't meet their gaze, my stance was really tense, I clenched my hands into fists as Rosalie walked in front of the shattered glasses to confront everyone

"Perfect" She said glaring at Bella with her hands curled up in fists, Emmett walked to stand next to her to prevent a fight of occurring

"Yeah, it's ...Just, because .. I .. I know you guys don't eat, so..."Bella stuttered glancing at Edward, I smiled at her consideration still looking down,

Esme looked at her curiously

"Of course. It's very considered of you" Esme said quietly smiling kindly at her looking at Rosalie and glancing at me, I looked up walking slowly to stand next to Emmett unblinkingly, looking straight ahead controlling myself to not launch at her and dry her of blood right there.

"Just ignore at Rosalie, I do" Edward told Bella looking down at her, she was smaller than Edward so he had to while she had to look up to him

"Yeah, let's keep pretending like this Isn't dangerous for all of us" Rosalie told us, looking at Esme and Carlisle, I kept quiet during the whole time, Emmett tried to calm her down by putting his hand in her shoulders

Edward glared at her pursing his lips behind Bella's back so she couldn't see, I walked to Carlisle now that Emmett wasnt next to me in case I got out of control and took his arm gripping it tightly giving him a look that said that I was in having trouble in control myself.

"I would never tell anybody anything" Bella told us, looking at Rosalie

"She knows that" Carlisle said looking at Rosalie, he gave me a small reassurance smile and looked down my arm.

I looked down and let go his arm

"Yeah, well the problem is, you two have become public now, so..." Emmett started amused but was cut off by Esme looking at him warningly

"Emmett" she gave him a look that made him shut up

"No, she should know" Rosalie said, she walked towards Bella while she talked "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly" she looked towards me to make a point, they looked at me.

I avoided their gazes gulping staring straight ahead.

Bella shifted uncomfortably looking at me curiously "Badly as... " she nodded her head at the food in the table nervously "I become the meal"

That managed us to laugh and me to chuckle softly

I smiled lightly amused, but still alert. Bella nodded awkwardly embarrassed. I smirked at her slowly becoming relaxed having to deal with her scent for a while now

I heard the branch from the widow to crack, I looked to the window where Alice came down with Jasper in tow

"Hi, Bella" she said jumping from the branch walking towards her Jasper behind her, I smiled tensely at him

"I'm Alice" she embraced Bella. Jasper walked toward us standing next to Rosalie. He looked at me nervously holding his breath

I walked to him and stood next to him looking also slightly nervous because of their entry I lost concentration and felt a burn in my throat again

I looked at Bella intensely trying to regain control again but I knew it would take a while again, so that's why I was standing with Jasper, far away of Bella.

"Oh, you do smell good" she said breaking the embrace, Edward looked at her weirdly and warningly

"Alice... What are you..?" He asked shaking his head smiling slightly

"It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends" she said to Bella.

They all smiled awkwardly at that, and then looked towards Jasper and me, we were on the same predilect trying to control ourselves, Alice looked behind her shoulder to us

Our family exchanged looks looking toward us. Edward looked at us pursing his lips

"Sorry, Jasper and Eliza are our newest vegetarians, it's a little difficult for them" Edward said, I tried to smile but couldn't "Eliza was doing it good, but she needs to concentrate in what she wants, so don't worry if she keeps looking straight at you like that, she's trying to control herself" I took a step forward sighing softly nodding at Edward smiling tightly when I found my control again

Jasper looked at Bella, tensely

"Pleasure to meet you" He said, Alice smiled and took his hand in one of her hands, her other hand taking one of my own's

"It's okay, guys. You won't hurt her" she said softly at us, I kept my eyes in Bella relaxing in control again

"I know" I said too quietly that I don't think Bella heard me, Edward smiled awkwardly at us before looking at Bella

"All right, I'm gonna take you to a tour to the rest of the house" he walked away, Bella following him a moment later after looking at us

"Well, I'll see you soon" Alice told her.

They walked away leaving us in the kitchen, we waited for a few seconds for them to be out of earshot to react

Alice and Esme smiled exchanging comments about Bella being adorable while me and Jasper stayed quiet, I relaxed more finally being able to breath, Jasper staying quiet as always

I sighed in relief, walking away to read something.

That was indeed interesting.


	7. Eliza's Past: Newborn

I was sitting in the small living room I have in my room (we don't have beds because we don't sleep) reading a psychology book

It's interesting how you could read a human been and see if they're lying by their micro expressions and thier body.

I was reading when I heard music in the end of the hall, it was coming from Edward's room I could tell so I focused there, I could hear a heart beat, Bella's presence known in his room. I kept my eyes in the book while my hearing the song playing, _Clare of moon_ , it was mine and Edward's favorite

I smiled closing my eyes while listening. There was a small silence from Edward and Bella but I enjoyed the song, Edward's music always relaxed me or when he's playing piano it's relaxing and helps me with my self control, especially with Bella around here.

I opened my gold eyes set my book aside and left my room to Alice's not before hearing Edward's and Bella's conversation about her not knowing how to dance

 _"I can't dance_ " she said, I chuckled shaking my head, I looked to his room seeing the door opened, I smiled in amusement, it was obvious Edward sensed me because of what he said.

" _Hmm_ " he made a thoughtful sound before answer " _Well, I could always tell Eliza make you_ " I smirked amused, I could tell he heard my thoughts because he looked behind his shoulder at me smirking, Bella followed his gaze and looked at me curiously, I left her with the doubt about me as I walked to Alice's bedroom

~8~

Bella's POV

Edward's bedroom had no bed I pointed it out at him and told me he didn't sleep, I was surprised, I mean, I knew being a vampire you didn't need nothing, but I was still surprised he didn't sleep. I guess i'm still getting use to him being no human

I just met his family today, they all are kind, except Rosalie, who seems to hate me but apart from her all of them welcomed me kindly

I looked at Edward's room, he had a lot of music, I played the one he was listening before or the one in the stereo, it was _Clare of moon_

Edward walked towards me and grabbed my hand, I looked at him uncomfortable, I hope he doesn't make me to dance because I don't know. Looks like faith doesn't hear me, because he placed his hand on my waist, the other one holding my hand, I looked at his eyes while trying to dance, he spun me and me being the one who doesn't know how to dance finished the turn weirdly looking at him apologetically and embarrassed, he looked at me curious

"What?" He asked me amused, I was embarrassed of this, he wanted to dance with me, for crying out loud!

"I can't dance" I answered shaking a little my head, he took a deep breath and tilted his head to the opened door and smiled at me in amusement

"Hmm" he made a thoughtful sound before talking "Well, I could always tell Eliza make you" he looked behind him to the door smirking, I curiously followed his gaze to the door where Eliza, Edward's sister stood in the stairs smirking, her golden eyes showing amusement. She was looking at Edward but not at me, which told me Edward was listening to her thoughts about something and she knew it

I wanted to know what Edward meant of telling Eliza to _make_ me, but before I could ask she left to another room

Edward looked back at me smiling, but I was curious

"What do you mean by ' _tell your sister to make me'_?" He chuckled but turned serious, Eliza looked like a good person but with self control issues as Jasper, Edward's brother. According to him, they both are new to their animal diet, I could tell she was uncomfortable with me when we were in the kitchen, maybe the others didn't notice it but I did, she was tense at the moment I entered the kitchen, I could see how tight she was holding the knife, how she looked at Dr. Cullen, Edward's father pleadingly and when she was near Jasper far away from me, she was struggling along with Jasper their thirst, their control

So when Edward looked at me like that when I mentioned Eliza, I knew I had to be careful with how I ask this

"Remember what I told you, about how some of us have different talents? Mine being I can read others thoughts and Alice see the future?" He asked me, I nodded knowing where this was going

"Eliza also has a talent, but for her, it's a curse" I looked at him questionably, he sighed "That's how she sees it, she can compel people" he explained, I raised an eyebrow not understanding, he hesitated

"She... Can order people and vampires to do what she wants" he finished, I could note he was sad about his sister and how he cared for her, "But her ' _gift_ ' it's complicated, she has to be careful on what she says all the time, everything it comes from her mouth it's an order" he said quietly looking at me and I finally understood...

Eliza never made eye contact with anybody and when I first saw the Cullen's at the cafeteria, she never talked to the others and Jessica and Angela told me she never spoke to anyone, _'She doesn't talk to anybody, she's kind of a loner'_ , I knew now, she was protecting the others from her power. If everything is an order from her, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't talk to me at all

"That's ..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say about her, I thought at first she was like Rosalie, that she didn't talk to me because she hated me but it wasn't like that at all

Now I would like to now if she really does hate me or not

"I know" he smiled at sadly. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, I wanted to change the subject from Eliza, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about her powers, it was as uncomfortable for him as I could imagine for her

Oh" He smiled and said "And if she doesn't want to make you, I could"

"I'm not scared of you" I said quickly and I wasn't, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, he smiled smugly and amused

"Oh you shouldn't of said that" he grabbed my arms and hold me to his back and sped out of his bedroom

~8~

Eliza's POV

Hearing Edward talk about my curse wasn't something I was keen to do but I wanted to know how he explained it. Everything he said of what I thought of my ' _talent_ ' as other vampires could classified it, it was true I saw it as a curse, I still remember the first time when I met Carlisle, I was still a newborn technically, because I couldn't control my thirst, never could, it was like my third or fourth month as vampire, I was considered as a newbie... And a dangerous one...

~8~

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Eliza's first months as vampire_**

 _The thirst was uncontrollable, I was afraid of what I could do, no one was here with me to teach me how to control myself except for who turned me_

 _He was a monster as I am now, he told me when I first turned, that being like this was a gift, that I was superior to the humans, that I could do whatever I wanted, when I wanted and I believed it at first..._

 _My strength was better than others, I was faster than others. While humans had tan skin, dark skin, olive color, my skin was pale, deadly and beautiful pale, people envy me, my posture, my equilibrium was better than before_

 _I was more elegant, my pace was like a queen's from my point of view, all of me was perfect, my dirty brown hair turned beautiful, it never knot itself again_ ****

 ** _I was perfect_** _, but there were only two things I didn't like from this new me:_

 _1\. My red blood eyes_

 _2\. The thirst_

 _Being thirsty was the worst, especially when I never learned how to control it. I had to hide in the shadows, it wasn't normal to see a 17 year old girl alone in the streets at night with red eyes. The guy who changed me was nice at me at first, he bought me pretty dresses. After all it was the 1920's, I had to dress nicely_

 _I was used to the routine. It was my fourth month, I think, he turned me, whn everything chnaged for me. I never used my 'gift' on him, he didn't even knew it existed_

 _When I discovered I had one was in the end of my first week of being a vampire when I was feeding from someone. I was hungry and that woman was alone as I was but it was more dangerous for her._

 _I approached her silently until I appeared in front of her, I was shaking I didn't want to kill her but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop once I started. When she jumped startled for my sudden apparition in front of her, her heart beat increased, it was the only thing I could hear._

 _I looked at her neck and I noticed her backing away from me slowly, there was a glint of fear in her eyes when she met my red ones, she opened her mouth to scream and I panicked_

 _"_ _ **Don't scream**_ _" I didn't now what I was doing at the moment so I was startled when her eyes clouded gray and when she closed her mouth the gray disappeared and she had a dazed look in her eyes. She kept backing away looking as if she wanted to scream but couldn't, I was confused and saw she was near the street, where I could lose her and I tried to do it again._

 _"_ _ **Don't move and come closer**_ _" I told her again trying to see if it could work_

 _I was surprised when she obeyed me as when I told her not to scream and I wanted to know if she would obey me again and to my surprise she did, her eyes clouded again while she did what I told her and when she stopped in front of me, the grey left her eyes and turned to their blue color with still a dazed look on them_

 _I was to hungry too be surprised and bite her neck and again I was surprised she didn't make a sound..._

 _That's when I found out my power. At first it was a gift for me, it was useful at the time to feed, I had fun with the people I killed even if I still had the remorse but having fun with them made it a little easier, I never abused them and tried to compel them to not feel the pain. I was a monster but I've tried to give them not painful deaths._  
 _I never told him of my gift and he never asked me if I had one becuase he said that if I didn't show signs of an ability in my first three days, i wouldn't develop any. He was wrong. I kept it on secret for the next 4 months._

 _When people started to take everything and I mean EVERYTHING I said as an order was when my gift turned a curse, at first I had to make eye contact to order them but then even the smallest word I said they took it as an order. All went bad when I made unwillingly two people kill each other._

 _There was a group of people with me, two men and three women it was horrible, the worst I could've done._

 _That's when Carlisle found me he wasn't alone I remember, but he found me alone._

 _I was covering my red eyes with my hands, I had them closed thinking if I had them closed and covered it wouldn't turn real what I had done, if could've cried in that moment if I could, but no tear came not even a sob. That was another reminder that I wasn't normal but a monster_

 _That night I was in the corner of the alley hidden in the shadows of the wall where no one would see my guilt form their deaths when I felt a hand in my shoulder, I tensed not wanting to look up to the person that was going to judge me_

 _"It's okay, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" I heard a kind voice belonging to man_

Oh! How wrong he was

 _He was telling me to not be afraid of him that he wouldn't hurt me when I easily could order his own death_

 _"It's you who should be afraid, from me" I said it as quietly as I could not wanting to be an order "I'm a monster, just leave before you end like them" I raised my head to but never opened my eyes, I didn't want to look at his face and make him do something he wouldn't do_

 _"Open your eyes, child" he said kindly, I shook my head knowing I would freak him out_

 _He took my hands in him, his hands were cold as mine I furrowed my eyebrows, not feeling him differently from those humans, his body temperature was like mine_

 _He was like me_

 _I looked down his hands in mine opening my red eyes slowly, his hands were pale not a difference from mine. One of his hands traveled to my chin and lifted it so he could see my face, I wanted to turn my face down again, but his grip was strong almost like mine_

 _I looked at his eyes, expecting them to be a blue, brown or green color, but they were golden, an unnatural golden like my unnatural red. He was blond his skin was pale like mine, his beauty was notorious like mine he was like me_

 _I couldn't hear his heart beat, he was an undead too like me, a Vampire._

 _But unlike me, his eyes that was the difference._

 _He looked down at me smiling kindly, but he was still alert. I flickered my eyes away from his face, I didn't want to compel him_

 _"I won't hurt ..." He started talking but I cut him off_

 _"I'm not worried about me, but about you, if you won't hurt me thank you, but I will, even if I don't want to" the last was whisper expecting him not to hear it, I wanted to scare him, to leave me alone, but seeing his face I notifed he did_

 _"How are you gonna hurt me?" I closed my eyes knowing if I kept talking I would hurt him_

 _"If I keep talking" he looked confused, he stood grabbing my arms making me stand too_

 _"Would you explain that?" He asked me, I bit my lip and shook my head not wanting to order him, I saw him nod_

 _"Are you a newborn?" He asked me again, I looked at him confusion written in my face "When were you changed?" He rephrase his question, I looked down trying to remember_

 _"Four months ago" I answered looking down._

 _"No one has teach you?" He asked me with surprised tone_

 _"What?" I asked looking up_

 _"Control your thirst" he said sternly but kind at the same time, I shook my head looking at the bodies, guilt tugging at me strongly, the man put himself in front of me hiding the bodies from my sight_

 _"I can't, I've tried, but I can't" I said sadly, the man placed his strong hand in my shoulder making me look up at his kind golden eyes_

 _"Alone?" I nodded my head_

 _"You won't be able to do it alone, you need someone to help you" he offered me his hand, I looked at it surprised and looked at him hesitant "Do you see my eyes? The golden?" I nodded my head and he smiled_

 _"I have this diet, I don't drink human blood" my eyes widened at his statement, how it's that possible?_

 _he smiled at my reaction_

 _"It's possible, dear, I drink from animals, animal blood" it made sense, it was blood after all "I could teach you how if you come with me" I looked up startled, not seeing his invitation coming_

 _I mean he said he would help me, but he never mentioned me to go with him_

 _"If I...?" I trailed off_

 _"If you come with me, you look like you don't have a place to live, you could live with me and my wife"_

 _There were more like me, his wife? Could she be a vampire too?_

 _"Her name is Esme, she would love to have a girl with us" I looked confused_

 _"Us?"_

 _"Me and my son, Edward" he had a family._

 _"Uh..." I trailed off awkwardly_

 _"They are not my real family if that's what you are wondering, like I said, I can help you"_

 _I accepted and met Edward and Esme, they weren't too close with me because I was new in their clan and besides technically a newborn who couldn't control her thirst and even if they supported me they were afraid of me, even now..._

 _I always had a trouble with human blood_

 _~8~_

Remembering that day always made me happy, it was when I met my family well a part of it, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came in a near future where I had always struggled with human blood

I remember being surprise when Carlisle suggested me and Jasper to go to school in this town. We are the only ones in the family that had fed more than a couple of days human blood when we were turned, me having 4 months of human blood while Jasper who knows, maybe more than a year or maybe more

I'm grateful that Carlisle helped me when he found me, otherwise I don't know what would have been of me this days.


	8. Baseball Game

I was getting used to Edward's nights out like all of us in the house

After the day we officially met Bella a couple of days ago, Edward ' _visits her_ '

And when I mean visit, I'm referring to watching her sleep at night I find it amusing because I never had the curiosity of seeting a human sleep, I think that's what make of you the love not that I know that. I've never been in love, I've never had a mate like the others and now that Edward just found his, I'm alone, not that I'm complaining...

But sometimes I get lonely

~8~

I watch as Edward leaves the house from the cup of a tree.

Sometimes when I'm not in the mood of reading, I go to the highest tree I could find not to far from the house and I relax watching the night sky listening to the nature and at mornings where I could watch the sun coming up.

It had always been a beautiful scene.

~8~

"Oh come on! It's gonna be fun!" Alice told me for the hundredth time

I stared at her with my arms crossed over my chest, Jasper was smiling behind her while Emmett raised his eyebrows at me obviously amused

"No, Alice, I won't go at the same place as Bella, it'll be dangerous for her" It was my response and it was truth

My self-control may be good but i couldn't stay close to her for too long before I snap. Everyone knew this, Jasper was the same but at least he had Alice to help him. I didn't want to hurt Bella, I don't hate her either but she hasn't warm to me either, so it's easy for me to hate her one day and be nice to her at the next.

I was way to stubborn to change my mind so I ran-sped to my room only to be stopped by Emmett's amused face in front of me

"C'mon, little sis', it's your favorite sport" I frowned and tried to walk pass him by walking to the right but he stepped to the left blocking my path. I tried for the other way but he stepped aside again blocking me again. He smirked as I tried one more time before he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face Alice

Jasper standing next to her smirked at me raising his eyebrows suggestively, my eyes widen for a second before I tried to run away, Emmett being stronger than me hold me in place but not without hurting me

"Jasper... " I trailed off in warning. Suddenly I felt like going to play baseball with them

I glared at them. At Jasper, Alice and Emmett for doing this "If I lose control around Bella, it'll be your fault" I pointed at them and left to get ready, I heard them chuckle

" _Oh, Lizzy talked to us_ " Emmett's voice was heard after a couple of seconds of silence

" _She's trying, she's been careful_ " Rosalie said, her heels making ' _clinks'_ sounds as she walked

" _Yes, she's having confidence, I'm glad for her, now he have to make sure she knows we are for her, so if suddenly she doesn't talk to you, don't push her, let her come to you_ " Carlisle's voice was soothing and kind. It makes me remember when he first taught me to control my ' _gift'._ He told me the same thing when he explained to me how it worked. He, Edward and Esme were the people who taught me how to control my thirst and gift in the beginning

~8~

When we arrived at the field I jumped down the car with my baseball outfit, my hair in a ponytail and a red hat in my head

The weather was perfect for the game and I could relax with the scent of the pure nature out here, it didn't last too much when I smelt Bella's scent, I looked to where she and Edward were hoping out of the car.

I felt myself relax when I felt Jasper's hand in my shoulder

"If you're calm, I'm calm, please remember you're not the only one who struggles around her" I looked back at him and suddenly felt guilty about it

All the time worrying for myself that I completely forgot that Jasper was stough long like me around her.

He gave me a look when he felt what I felt

"Don't, don't feel guilty, it's okay" he smiled at me and I felt no more guilt, I gave him a look and looked down talking quietly not wanting to sound it as an order

"Don't do that, please"

Sometimes, I figured it out that if I said please it didn't sound as an order, so I used it often. I looked up at Jasper as he nodded

I smiled and we walked to the others, both us holding our breaths at the sight of Bella. She walked with Edward to us, Edward watching us making sure we were fine, we nodded slightly.

Emmett and Rosalie were being childish with the baseball bat when Esme saw Bella approach and walked to her

"Glad you're here. We need an umpire" she told to Bella

I smirked and walked next to Emmett to them, being next to him made me feel I could be in control.

He was strong so he could easily stop me

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett said playfully as we arrived from behind them, I scoffed playfully

"I know you do Em, we all do" I nudged his side while Esme chuckled in agreement

I looked back at Bella and tried to smile but I couldn't so I left to the other side with Rosalie.

I was teaming up with Edward, Alice and Emmett against Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and well Bella as Referee

I stood in third base waiting at Alice for the right moment to pitch at Rosalie who was first.

Thunders in the sky, Alice looked up and then back at us

"It's time"

Rosalie smirking swung the bat to hit the ball Alice sent with too much strength. The bat hitting the ball as the same time a thunder cracked up, Rosalie sped to the first base

I looked back at Bella smirking who now understood why we played in this weather.

The ball was heading really fast to the woods. I was going after it but Edward bet me on it so I stood up on third base knowing that he was fast and would catch it before I did. I expected him to throw it at me, I had good reflexes so I could know what angle to take the ball.

As soon as Rosalie passed by me smirking, I knew he wasn't going to threw the ball at me, I looked back at where Edward left and saw the ball coming to home base

Esme caught it before Rosalie arrived, Bella crouched in the floor and looked at Rosalie, smugly

" _You're out_ "

I smirked and high fived Emmett

"OUT! YEAH!" He celebrated. I chucked and looked back at the girls, Rosalie looked to us glaring at Emmett.

I looked at him making an ' _uuhh_ ' sound to him teasingly, he looked at me slightly scared by Rose making me chuckle

"Oh, babe, come on, it's a game" he callied to her in amusement

I shook my head smiling and sped back to my place in third base not before watching how Rose glared at Bella when they stood up from the ground and bumped her shoulder when she passed by her

I tilted my head curiously but shrugged it off and watched as Carlisle was getting ready to play, I smirked in amusement and got into position

Alice threw the ball. Carlisle hit it and ran-sped to first base, I watched in amusement as Edward and Emmett both jumped at the same trying to catch the ball

I ran behind them and jumped myself to catch the ball when they fell and laughed at them while they stood in the ground.

I threw the ball with speed and strength to home base straight to Esme but it was to late, Carlisle was already in there. I scoffed and playfully glared my brothers while they looked at me innocently from the ground

I returned to my position and smirked at Jasper who was next, he locked eyes with me and I raised an eyebrow amused, he smiled cockily and concentrated in Alice

He hit the ball making it go far away, I followed it with my eyes when Emmett jumped with the help of a tree to caught it and threw the ball to home base

I smirked amused at Rosalie's comment " _My monkey-man"  
_

Rosalie's turn was next. I ran for the ball this time but stopped myself at the entry of the woods when I heard Alice's frantic voice

" _Stop!"_

I turned around to see her frightened face, I looked at Edward who tilted his head aside to the woods of where I was going listening and he looked at me

 _What's wrong?  
_

I asked him mentally looking between him and Alice still in the entry of the woods then I focused my hearing and heard light footsteps coming towards us

My eyes widened sightly and looked at Edward, he nodded his head towards the others telling me to head over there, I nodded and I run-sped to stand next to Jasper, who also joined the others with vamp speed

"They were leaving, but then they heard us" Alice informed Edward, he walked to Bella and grabbed her upper arm

I crossed my arms and walked from behind them

"Let's go" he told her

"It's too late" me and Carlisle said at unison. We exchanged a worried look and looked back at the woods searching for a clue to where our unexpected visitors were

"Put your hair down" I heard Edward instructed Bella, I sighed frustrated and exchanged a look with Rosalie, both of us thinking the same

"It won't work" I started quietly, Rose following my idea/p

"Yeah, I can smell her from across the field" I nodded in agreement before walking ahead with the others when we heard our visitors coming

We stepped in front of Bella and Edward protecting her while they arrived

I heard Edward talk with Bella saying sorry for bringing her here but I paid no attention and focused at three vampires coming towards us.

There were two males and a woman, the woman was a redhead, one of the men had dark skin and the other was blonde

We watched cautiously, Carlisle stepped in front of us as the leader of our clan to greet the strangers

The dark skinned man, I could notice had our baseball ball in his hand, I looked behind my shoulder to see the lovebirds a few steps away from us, I looked back at front and we walked to the strangers so they wouldn't walk to much and stepped in front of them in line, I stood between Alice and Carlisle, the dark skinned man raised his hand with the ball, slightly grinning

"I believe this belongs to you" he threw the ball to Carlisle and he caught it mid air in front of his face and half smiled. I narrowed my eyes at blondy

Something was off

"Thank you" Carlisle said

"I'm Laurent, this is Victoria" the readhead smiled at us "And James" blondy smirked at us tilting his head aside.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family" Carlisle said motioning us/

I looked at the other side of Carlisle and saw Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Ihad the feeling this would end bad watching at the blonde. He couldn't stop staring at Edward, I threw him a side glance worried, but didn't showed it in my face, Victoria was smiling at us.

"Hello" said Laurent

"I'm afraid your hunting activities has caused some of a mess for us" I watched cautiously each one of them, but still had a bad feeling about James.

"Our apologies, we didn't realized the territory had reclaim"

James kept staring at Edward while Laurent and Carlisle were talking, I smiled politely at them to not make it suspicious, Carlisle half smiled

"Yeah, well we've made prominent resident near by" Carlisle answered

"Really?" Laurent asked in surprise looking at James next to him, he only smirked titling his head aside "Well, we won't be a problem anymore, we're just passing through" he continued and I was relaxing but looking at his face, I could tell he wasn't going to leave anytime soon

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east, you should be safe" she started smiling amused and ended ' _whispering_ ', I chuckled but no because it was funny, I was nervous we all were, Carlisle and others smiled slightly

"Excellent" Carlisle told her nodding

"So.." Laurent chuckled "Could you use three more players?" He asked, I knew they were not gonna leave easily, we all looked at Carlisle

"Oh come on, just one game" Laurent said when he noted our hesitation

Carlisle smiled hesitantly and then smiled "Sure, why not? Few of us were leaving, why don't you take their places? We'll bat first" he said and threw the ball to Laurent but Victoria caught it before it hit him, she looked at us smiling smugly

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball" she smirked, I smirked amused and looked at Jasper who stood next to me and Emmett, we both look down smiling while Jasper talked

"Oh, I think we can handle that"

"Uhh" Me and Emmett whistled teasingly looking at Victoria smirking at her, while the others, (Laurent and James) also whistled and clapped, the others laughed

We moved to play but James stood in his place looking at Edward and Bella, I looked at him before look back at Emmett nudging him to stop the childishness and shook my head smiling

Our playful mode fading away when we heard James/p

"Oh, you brought a snack"

We snapped our head to him and headed in front of Bella protectively growling at him, I stood next to her

I knew he was a bad thing!

I pushed Bella back gently while the three red eyed vampires tried to grab her, I wasn't going to let the love of my brother die at their hands

I put no attention at what they said but I'm pretty sure Edward told them she was with us, they got angry at us to protect a human

I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it lightly, to make her heart beat to calm down, being too near her didn't help, she did calm a little and that help me gain control.

They recluntantly left not before James glared at us, we were still tense, I had Bella behind me and I looked back at her controlling myself form the adrenaline

I took a deep breath, hearing the others talk

Edward walked to us, he gave me a grateful look and took Bella with him. Being far away from here would be a good idea for her, she'll be safe

I looked at the others and all of us left to our home. If Edward it's worried something may happen to Bella, we'll have to help her

She is already family, after all


	9. Resignation

The rest of us ran at home as Edward left with Bella

When we arrived we started to plan what we were going to do, I was slightly worried about Bella but more about Edward.

But she was part of the family now, wether we liked it or not.

Emmett said he was gonna go with Edward and Bella to get their backs, helping them while Edward was occupied with Bella

Alice also she followed Edward in her car, being able to se the future gave us and them advantage of where James was and if he was after them and Edward being able to read minds even after they being in different cars she could also know and they could be more prepared

The rest of us stayed in the house waiting for them.

~8~

It wasn't too long after when we heard footsteps outside.

I at first thought it was Emmett but the scent was different. Carlisle and Jasper went outside looking cautious, I could go too as my ability could be useful but I'm still afraid of use it, so I stayed behind still alert if there was a fight, I heard Carlisle's voice with someone else

Rosalie, Alice Esme and I exchanged a look walking towards them where we found Laurent standing in front of them, his red blood eyes looking at each one of us before he talked

"I'm not here to fight" he said calmly, we all looked at Jasper for confirmation, he nodded and relaxed slightly.

Who knows maybe he changed his mind, not that it matters because Jasper would sense it.

~8~

We were on the living room with Laurent, Jasper had left with the others as we waited for Edward to arrive as Laurent told us he would talk more when he arrived

I could have left with Jasper but I wanted to keep an eye on him, I still didn't trust him.

When he first arrived an hour ago, he explained to us about James and Victoria are mates, he didn't say anything else pointing out he would wait for Edward to come, we recluntantly agreed

We all looked up hearing Bella's and Alice's cars parking outside

I stood up front the couch we were siting along with Laurent and Carlisle and we walked to the door. Laurent walking in front of us

Edward entered the house stopping when he saw Laurent in front of him, he stood in front of Bella protectively and growled, Carlisle hurried to talk first before Edward could attack him

"Wait, he came to warn us" Carlisle told him, I nodded in agreement

"About James" I told him, Bella looked stunned she heard me talked

After all this was the first time I talk in front of her, she probably heard my melodic voice

As vampires, a depredatory species all it has to do with our appearance attracts humans: our voice, our eyes, our smell even our elegance, so I'm sure she noted my melodic voice... It was how we attracted out _prey_

"This isn't my fight and I've grown tired of his games, but he has unpowered senses absolutely lethal, I've never seen anything likely in my 300 years. And the woman... Victoria, _don't_ underestimate her" he said marking the word _don't_

Edward and Bella listened every word interested.

As soon as he ended saying that, I left the room knowing there was no danger anymore and walked towards the garage with the others.

They were packing the cars. I was leaving with Jasper, Alice and Bella, because it would be too obvious of Edward to be with her, so we were Bella-sitting

" _I've had fought their kind before, it's not easy to kill"_ I heard Jasper said, Emmett interrupted Jasper before could continue

" _But not impossible"_

~8~

I was packing a car with Alice deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear or see when Edward, Bella and Carlisle entered. I was thinking in how to kill James, because we'll have to.

"We'll torn them apart, and burn the pieces" Jasper said, I shuddered not liking the idea, Carlisle seemed to be agreeing with my thoughts.

"I don't really stood up to kill another creature, even a sadistic one as James"

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked, it was not time for her attitude... I exchanged a look with Alice, both of us thinking the same

I walked to Rosalie standing next to her not giving her a glance, just waiting for Alice to stand by my side

"I'm gonna go run Bella south" Edward said ignoring Rosalie.

I sighed exchanging a look with Alice. We had all agreed that wasn't gonna happen

"Can you attract him away from here?" Edward asked at Carlisle as he walked in front of him and Bella

"No Edward, James knows you'll never leave Bella. He'll follow you" Carlisle told him

Alice walked away from me to Edward to stand in front of him, me following behind

"I'll go with Bella" she told Edward, he was about to protest but she cut him off "Jasper, Eliza and I'll drive her south" he looked recluntant so I stepped forward and looked at him in the eye

"We'll keep her safe, Edward" I told him seriously at him with one of my hands gesturing at Alice. The others seemed surprised, it wasn't common for me to look at someone in the eyes and talk at the same time, so they knew I was being serious, Bella seemed curious about their reactions

Edward looked between me and Alice for a couple of seconds before pursing his lips and shooting Alice a look

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

I knew how to control my thoughts with Edward so I wouldn't bother him, but it was getting hard with the situation.

I tried to think of something else when a thought came and I grinned slightly holding into the thought about how to help Esme making a good meal, the recipes we saw in TV, I tried to think about that to not annoy Edward with the situation at hand

"Yes" Alice said and grabbed Bella's hand, I still didn't want to be too near her but just for precaution

Edward hesitantly let go of her waist, I placed a hand in his shoulder, comfortingly

"She'll be fine" I reassured him, he looked at me my face looking for something

"I'll trust you, Liza." I smiled slightly but he didn't. I could tell he was worried, I was too but I wanted to keep him safe and happy so I was willing to do this

I withdrew my hand from his shoulder and headed to the car with Bella and Alice, I hoped up in the car next to Bella but not too close to her

Alice and Jasper were already in the car, we just needed to wait for Edward to say goodbye before parting.

I tried not to hear Rosalie's hate comments to Bella, singing inside my head but I couldn't help it and couldn't help but agree with Carlisle, Bella was family and we protect the family

Edward leaned to Bella's window and they talked, I went inside my thoughts as I was good at doing when I didn't want to listen to something

I tried to remember my days as human, or well, what I remembered anyway that it was anything but after I woke up after the change. The only thing I could remember was the man who turned me.

I was snapped from my thoughts when the cars were turned on and by Edward's last words to Bella

"You are my life now"

I looked away not wanting to ruin their moment

Alice and Jasper looked at each other making me smiled to myself, I was happy for them. I was happy for my family, that all of them had their mates, I was happy for them

We left the garage headed towards south as we planned to protect a member of this family

I looked at Bella and this time I looked at her carefully. She was good for my brother, she made him happy. She was worth the fight. I smiled slightly, she sense my gaze as she turned her head to me, if I was a human I would've look away but I didn't, instead I watched her carefully, my eyes looking for something in her.

When I found it, I gave her a warm smile and turned my head to the window, I could see Jasper's eyes on me smirking, I scoffed at him under my breath.

Like I said to Edward I'll protect her. I was willing to go against my judgement of humans and help her. After all, if she wants to be with Edward, she'll be closer to us and I'll have to accustom at her.


	10. Ballet Studio Prom night

I was looking out for the window of the car as Bella was sending a voicemail to her mother by the phone

"Um, Hey, mom, it's me again. Um, you must've let your phone die or something. I'm not in Forks but everything it's okay and I'll explain it later" she hung up sighing

I looked at her sympathetically trying to remember my own mother, not Esme. Esme is the best mother someone could wish for but my real mother, the one I had when I was human but I couldn't. Nothing from my human life could come to me.

I kept looking at the scenery of outside risking a glance to the front smiling when I noticed Alice and Jasper holding hands. It was one of my favorites sights, their love.

I looked by the corner of my eyes that Bella was watching curious and interested, I smirked to myself knowing what she was thinking about...

Obviously in Edward!

~8~

We travelled all night until we reached a motel, Bella was still with her phone in hand, I never pulled my eyes away from her, I probably looked like a creepy stalker and I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable by it

We entered our room, the one I paid for and we made ourselves comfortable

Alice and Jasper sat in the coach, Bella in a chair near them still calling her mother and I went to the kitchen to prepare her something to eat.

Esme wasn't the only one who was good in the kitchen; I was finishing a chicken sandwich I made for Bella when I heard Alice gasp, my eyes snapped towards the living room and I quickly walked towards them with the sandwich in my hand as I heard Jasper asking her

"What is it? What do you see?"

"The tracker" Alice said worriedly. I frowned sitting next to Bella giving her the sandwich. She looked at me confused and surprised, I gave her a quick smile and turned to Alice "He's change his course" Bella forgot the sandwich and looked at her worriedly

Jasper and I exchanged a look slightly freaking out

This wasn't good

"Where we'll we take him out?" Jasper asked her, he took a paper and gave it to her

"Mirrors, a room full of mirrors" she said while I gave her a pencil, Jasper put it in her hand guiding her hand to the paper so she could draw what she was seeing, Bella stood up and positioned herself in front of them as she saw Alice drawing

I looked between the three of them and the draw, Bella looked down at it

"Edward said the visions weren't always certain"

"Ah, She sees the push between alternative or alternatives" Jasper explained to her

"If they change their minds, the visions changes" I finished for him looking up at Bella

We all looked at the draw and indeed it was a room full of mirrors, I looked back at Bella to see her reaction towards it... Her eyes lit up in recognition

"Is it the... quest of the tracker as now it's gonna to lead him to ... a ballet studio?" She asked us slowly

Alice stopped drawing and the three of us looked up at Bella expectantly, she shifted one feet to the other slight uncomfortable

You've been here?" Alice asked her

I stood up slowly, my eyes never leaving Bella's face

"I took lessons as a kid. The school I went to had an arch just like that" she pointed at a part of the draw, we exchanged a look

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked her

"Yeah" she said and she took her phone out as she received a call

I rolled my eyes already knowing who was on the side, Jasper smirked at me and hit my leg playfully as I sat down

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked Edward, I sent a smug smile at Jasper who rolled his eyes at me

We stayed quiet hearing their conversation, having super hearing it's annoying sometimes but it has it's perks.

" _We lost the tracker, the woman's still in the area, Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father, I'm coming to get you, and you and I ... Are gonna go somewhere, alone and the others will keep running, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again_ " we all could hear Edward's emotion at the end. He hung up before she could answer and she turned to face us. My back was to her so I couldn't see her face

I was looking at Alice and Jasper who were avoid eye contact with her. We didn't want her to think that we were listening, even if it was obvious we were. It was bad manners

I heard her walking to the bedroom, not before taking the sandwich with her

I smiled a small smile.

~8~

We were downstairs.

We needed to do something, well Alice being Alice went downstairs to claim at the receptionist that we needed some privileges, Jasper being Jasper followed her mate. Because I didn't want to be alone with Bella, afraid I'll hurt her I went with the couple and now I was regretting my choice

There were too much humans down here, some of them whispering and talking about how beautiful we were. If reminded me of my first months as a vampire when the people I killed used to think that

We didn't take too much waiting for the receptionist to attend us, I took a deep breath focusing in my self control. I smiled, realizing it was working

We returned to the our room. When we reached the door, we stopped exchanging a look.

Something was off

I exchanged a look with Jasper looking down the hall as we entered the hotel room. Bella's scent wasn't too strong inside but there were three more familiar scents

Carlisle was the first one we saw. I sped to him and hugged him closing my eyes. I can't believe how much I missed him, it was the first time I've been separated from him since he helped me in the 20's.

I opened my eyes pulling away from the hug and saw Emmett walking out from the living room with a worried look looking behind him. We exchanged a knowing look

I stood next to him as Edward came and addressed Alice, Jasper and me

"Where's she?" He was angry and worried, I sniffed the air and looked to the door, I looked back at Edward slightly guilty

"She was here" I said quietly, I looked around confused, "I'm sure I compelled her to not leave this room"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Okay Bella, Jasper and Eliza would accompany me downstairs to inform the staff I would make some changes in our room, for the meantime you'll stay here, okay?" Alice told her grabbing her coat, I hesitated and looked at Alice_

 _"She's a magnet trouble, Alice" I looked back at Bella "No offense" I said quickly and then turned back at Alice "Wherever she goes, trouble follows, how will we make sure she'll stay here and not go anywhere?" Jasper walked to me and placed an arm in my shoulders and whispered in my ear so only me and Alice would hear but not Bella_

 _"What if you compel her?"_

 _I looked at him unsure. He gave me an encourage nod. I looked at Bella and sighed. It has been a long time since I've used my gift. I just hope it doesn't twist my words as it does normally_

" _Okay Bella, listen carefully" I started making eye contact with her, Alice and Jasper watching expectantly and curiously as it was weird for me to use compulsion. I waited until her eyes clouded grey as the compulsion sank in, the grey left her eyes while she stood looking at me expectantly her eyes glazed over and I took a deep breath "You won't leave this room, you'll wait for me and Alice and Jasper, okay? You're not allow to leave this apartment without my permission" her eyes clouded gray again while I talked and a couple of seconds after I finished the gray disappear from her eyes and I sighed of relief, hoping it wouldn't twist the order_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"You used your gift? Finally" Emmett said excitedly. I looked at Edward guiltily... It was my fault

"No, it wasn't but we just discovered something else" Edward sighed still angry but at least he didn't hate me for losing her

"Eliza's gift doesn't work on Bella either as your mind reading, Edward" Carlisle stated what all of us were thinking

Actually it was a relief that now I wouldn't worry about hurting her with my orders, but ... _where did she go?_

"I'm sorry Edward, it's my fault, I told you we'll protect her" Alice said taking the fault, I shook my head

"I'm sorry, Ed"

he looked at the three of us with his head tilted aside. After a moment he took off, speeding at who knows where

"EDWARD!" We shouted at him, Carlisle looked at us

"Do you have any idea?" I looked up in realization and looked at Jasper who now realized too

He told Alice at the same time as she told us. Her face had a distant look, the typical Alice's vision face

"The ballet studio"

Emmett, Carlisle and me walked closer alarmed, "We need to go now, Edward'll fight him. We know he's faster than all of us so we have to move now" we nodded and sped to Bella's ballet studio that Alice knew the address from her vision

~8~

We arrived just in time.

Edward was pinning James in the wall looking real pissed off. I smirked jumping down to the first floor but it soon faded away at the smell of blood

I looked behind me and there was Bella on top of shattered glass with a bite mark in her right wrist. I wanted to help her but there was too much blood around and on top of her and I needed a distraction so I ran to Carlisle and the others to take care of James while Alice kneeled down next to Bella to comfort her

I looked at Carlisle and Edward holding my breath as they talked, Bella's groans of pain in the background

"Son enough, remember who you are" he told Edward, his hand in Edward's shoulder. Edward looked conflicted still holding James by his neck then Carlisle looked behind my shoulder "Bella needs you" he told him turning back to Edward.

I heard Alice taking a deep breath, the smelt of blood hitting my nostrils but I pushed it aside focusing on the prime task in here:

 _James's death_

"Carlisle" Alice called him in concern, "Her blood" I could hear the struggle I was also having in her voice but she was stronger than me, I could easily give in.

"Your brothers and sister will take care of him" Carlisle told Edward as Emmett and Jasper grabbed James's arms and dragged him to some woods in the floor made by the fight there was here between Edward and James

I smirked taking out the lighter in control of my thirst now that I have a new objective in mind

"I'll start the fire!" Jasper shouted as he was taking the wood from the floor

I sped towards Emmet and James grabbing one of James's arms keeping him still. he was struggling with our grip but I twisted his arm making him groan in pain, I smirked and looked up at Alice

"Alice!" I shouted at her to keep her out of the blood, to give her something else on her mind instead of blood

She sped to us and jumped to his head twisting it to break it. I took the lighter from my hands and threw it to Jasper, as he caught it he quickly started the fire

James struggled and threw Alice of him pushing Emmett away with super strength. He grabbed both of my arms pushing me to the wall with strength, my head crashed against the wall making it crack. I groaned in pain.

James' neck had cracks, a sign of him almost being headless.

He grabbed my chin roughly and pushed my head against the wall even harder, I heard something breaking before I felt him out of me. I opened my eyes and held my chin with my hand watching as Alice finally cut his head off and Emmett and Jasper started burning him

Alice ran towards Carlisle and Edward with an agonizing Bella on the ground.

I pushed myself out from the wall and widened slightly my eyes hearing some pieces of the wall falling. I looked back still holding my chin and saw a crack the size of my head in the wall, I sighed shaking my head

I looked back at Edward where he was having trouble not wanting Bella to turn. He wanted to save her life by not letting her turn. I just hope it works wherever he decides

I felt the owing in my throat again, sign of thirst so I looked back at Jasper and Emmett burning James body as Alice joined them

If I kept continuing not doing anything, the smell of blood would overwhelm me and I could hurt Bella so I needed more distraction.

I looked back at them and as much as I could I grabbed woods and threw them at the fire with one hand. My other hand still in my chin

I looked at myself in a mirror near the fire and took my hand out of my chin. There was the smallest cracks. My eyes widened slightly, no human would be able to notice it but my porcelain skin was broken slightly

I shook my head and continued throwing wood at the fire.

~8~

Edward saved Bella's life by taking the venom out of her blood himself

I was surprised he had the will to stop because at the beginning he had told us her blood smelt too good and couldn't resist it

We took her to an hospital and after we finished with the fire we followed them. I didn't let anyone see my chin, I didn't want to worry them. Bella was there for that.

Being near her blood for too long made me control myself in the hospital, Carlisle called Esme and Rosalie to bring Bella's parents so they could see her

The rest of us were in the waiting room near her bedroom, I wasn't too close from the others as they were near the patients. One of my hands was in my chin as causally as possible so they wouldn't suspect. Edward never left Bella's side as we waited for her family. Even when her mom arrived he didn't leave.

~8~

When we arrived to Forks I quickly tried to go to my room but I got stopped by Jasper in the end of the stairs.

He grabbed my arm and led me to the living room where the others were waiting. I turned my head away so they wouldn't see my face and Japer made me sat down in the individual coach from the living room. The others were in front of me

I avoided eye contact as always making it seem casual as something I always do but this time it was different and Jasper knew it

"What's wrong Liza?" Jasper asked me confused, he liked to keep my emotions in check and I'm sure he felt my fear as I quickly tried to go to my room, I sighed

"Nothing, can I go now?" I stood up about to leave but Emmett stopped me putting his hand in my shoulder. He was worried, I could tell. Normally he has a smirk in his face when he does that but now I could tell they all were serious

"James gave you a good fight, little sis" Emmett said but there wasn't amusement in his words "I'm sure that push against the wall hurt, right? It would've hurt me" I closed my eyes knowing they caught me, I sighed in defeat and sat down again, but i wasn't going to admit it so easily

"It did, a little" I lied, Emmett smirked with no amusement

"Well, I heard something breaking, didn't you Jazz?"

"Yes, I did. Besides there was a big crack in the wall where your head was, it had a lot of strength, I'll be surprised if you didn't break anything"

I groaned "And your point is? Please go straight to the point" I said annoyed, Carlisle sighed and sat down in front of me

"Eliza, did James break something?" I looked down and took my hand out of my chin, I looked up showing it to Carlisle, he grabbed it carefully and examined it

"It isn't that bad" I said, Carlisle let my chin go and stood, I stood up with him

"I agree, but you still should've told us, I'm glad nothing was broken" he touched my chin, I hissed slightly, it hurt a little "But you'll be in pain" I nodded and sat down, Carlisle looked down at me with those kind eyes he always showed me, even when I was a monster "You know you can count on me in everything, don't forget that, Elizabeth" I smiled and wrapped my arm in Emmett's waist as I knew he sat next to me. He placed his arm in my shoulders and I relaxed in his arms closing my eyes

 _"You know we don't sleep right?_ " I heard Emmett's now amused voice, I raised a finger up to where I thought his lips were and shushed him

"It doesn't hurt to try" I smiled chuckling lowering my hand relaxing, after all it was a long day.

~8~

It was prom night.

My chin was better and it didn't hurt to much anymore, I wasn't planning on going but Alice made me. I wore a red strapless dress reaching my knees, my hair was curly, half up/half down, I wasn't wearing make-up but I did use red lipstick highlighting my pale skin, some gold bracelets on my wrists and a necklace from the 1920's that belonged to the human me with gold and black high heels.

The prom's theme was Monte Carlo. We arrived all of us together minus Edward who was going with Bella and Esme and Carlisle who couldn't come to high school's dances

I walked alone watching my happy brothers and sisters as they enjoyed their night, I was having a good control over my thirst, I hunted before getting ready and there wasn't any burn in my throat so everything was good

I watched with a smile as Alice and Jasper danced, some guys invited me to dance but I rejected them, I was good enough with their presence not too close to make me lose my control. I took some water for appearances while watching my siblings have fun, I smiled

My smile widened smelling two familiar scents near me, I flashed Edward and a Bella a wide smile when I saw them approaching towards me, I was getting use to Bella's scent so I wanted prove something else

I caught Edward's eye and he nodded hesitant. They walked towards me, I stood up and waited for them to arrive, Bella looked confused until her brown eyes caught sight of me. She looked away quickly... I guess she still feels uncomfortable with my gaze

"My favorite abnormal couple" I greeted them in amusement as they neared me, Edward gave me a small glare and Bella looked uncomfortable. I ignored they reactions and looked straight at Bella, knowing my ability won't hurt her made all of this easier "Bella, I know we started with the wrong foot, actually we didn't even start and that has been really rude of me but let's start, shall we? I'm Eliza Cullen" I smiled at her and extended my hand to her to shake it, she looked down at it and hesitantly shook it. The cold of my hands didn't bother her as I would expect from a human. Well, after all she was already used to Edward's cold skin

"I'm Bella Swan" she smiled a small smile and I hugged her breathing her scent. If she was going to spend more time with us I needed it to get use to her.

I guess I startled her because she jumped slightly, I waited for the thirst to come as I was too close to her, she wrapped her arms around me slowly, I could feel slightly thirsty, but it was nothing I couldn't control. I smiled

"I don't hate you, I never did" I broke the hug and pulled away, I squeezed her arm and looked at Edward who gave me a small smile, I hugged him "Enjoy your night brother" I pulled away and left them alone feeling victorious that I can finally be near her without fearing to hurt her...

Oh, how wrong I was...


	11. Sequel

_**HI**_

 _ **This first book has already met it's end, but don't worry, Eliza followers. Her story doesn't end here, better I'm already thinking on writing about her experiences in all the Saga..**_

 _ **Right now I'm already working on the second Book, New Moon and then I'll continue it to Eclipse and then Breaking Dawn part 1 and part 2...**_

 _ **Eclipse I'm thinking of giving more flashbacks at Eliza's first months as vampire**_

 _ **Comment what you want or simply what you have in your head, don't make Eliza compel it out of you...**_

 _ **Eliza: ... I don't think that's a good idea. You now I don't...**_

 _ **Author *whispers* I know, don't worry, you dont have to do anything**_

 _ **Eliza *Sighs in relief*: Thank god, I dont know what i would do, definetely would have reminded me of when I used it on those people to drain them of blood when I was a newborn**_

 _ **Author *laughs nervously*: Yeah, we don't want that, do we?**_

 _ **Thank all of you who read my book, if you liked it, I'm all ears to suggestions in my writing or my story**_

 _ **If you want Eliza to have a mate and who or if I create a new character... And I'm so sorry if I have bad grammar, you can correct me if you find a mistake, a bad spelling, but thanks at all of you for reading...**_

 _ **Writing on Fanfiction is been an experience completely diferent as to what i was accustomed. It's easier to find good stories and i like how well organized its this website...**_

 _ **Thanks for everyone that has commented, followed, favorited and review this story... maybe in a couple of hours**_ _ **I update the second book called:**_

 _ **Self-Control**_

 _ **Have a good day, everybody**_!


End file.
